


安娜·布拉金斯卡娅的复仇

by Zhenlaine1895



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, Alternate Universe - World War II, AmeRus - Freeform, M/M, Russia and female Russia are siblings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenlaine1895/pseuds/Zhenlaine1895
Summary: *普设米露（不是米露娘），60年代&二战背景，BE，露露开篇已死亡，露和露娘是兄妹的关系。涉及到了很多家庭伦理相关的内容，并不算一个单纯的爱情故事，慎入





	安娜·布拉金斯卡娅的复仇

**Author's Note:**

> 只是半成品，很多细节没有交代清楚

01

安娜走在东柏林空无一人的街道上，围巾沾染了新鲜血渍的部分被她藏在脖子里。夜幕低垂，街道上的煤气灯发出忽明忽灭的暗黄色光，黏在她皮靴上的雪融化成水，几乎冻伤了她没穿袜子的双脚。十二月的东柏林依然很冷，凛冽的寒风像一把利刃，吹在脸上像刀割一样疼，呼入的空气几乎冻伤她的内脏。

她的鼻腔间还萦绕着苦杏仁的味道，那位氰化物中毒的东德人在地毯上痛苦挣扎的神情依然烙刻在安娜的眼前。这些因素加剧了她的焦躁，安娜把一直在不停颤抖的左手藏在了口袋里。缓解她躁郁症的卡马西平还留在她的车上，安娜已经很久没有像这样突然犯病了，就当她庆幸能在工作中控制自己反复无常的情绪时，死在她眼前的东德人再次打开她精神焦虑的开关。

当天早些时候，安娜把那位独居的东德军官锁在床头。他是个很聪明的人，早就已经把他的妻儿和财产转移到了西边，所以才敢肆无忌惮地在他的祖国做些危害德共政权的勾当。安娜翻看东德人寄给西边的信，她把所有的信件按时间顺序整理在一起，放进了档案袋里。安娜有些可惜，光是信上提及的敏感内容就足以让眼前的东德人身陷囹圄。如果这个男人懂得明哲保身，他的仕途完全可以青云直上，做一个受所有人尊重的党的好儿子。而不是像现在这样落在克格勃的手里——就像她被内务委员会审判的父亲，失去了名誉和尊严，不被认可的信念掉在了地上，所有人都能唾弃地踩上两脚。

安娜调整好情绪，把父亲的影子从她脑海里赶走。安娜如今挂职于东德国家安全部，但她毕竟是由克格勃培养出来的，深谙恐吓艺术。她掐着东德人的脖子，嗓音甜蜜，从容不迫，“您以为奥地利就没有我们的人了吗，先生？尤里安——您的小儿子叫尤里安，是吗？我可真喜欢他，乖巧懂事，和他的妈妈一样有双漂亮的绿眼睛。还有伊莎，她可真爱你啊，把你的秘密藏得滴水不漏。直到此时此刻，可爱可敬的伊莎还幻想着下周你们就能一家团聚，然后利用那些纳粹分子为你们提供的假身份，奔向你日思夜想的西德。”

安娜观察着东德人在恐惧和镇定剂的共同作用下扩散的瞳孔，“但你似乎忘了秘密警察都有什么手段。真可惜，您应该是最清楚的那个。”

“阿妮娅，别这样，”东德人说，声音疲惫又苍白，看她的眼神像看一只濒死的天鹅般怜悯，好像面临死亡威胁的不是他而是安娜，“我知道你不是自愿加入克格勃的，你的父亲和哥哥也不想看到他们疼爱的公主像现在这样堕落，”东德人继续说着，完全不知道他把自己推入了一个怎样的境地，“我可以带你摆脱这一切，阿妮娅。你可以有一个完全不同的……”

安娜的手开始不受控制的抖动。一下，两下，三下……东德人不经意间给一台精密的杀人仪器上好了发条。她的视线像被蒙上了一层朦胧的红色薄纱——他怎么好意思在她面前提父亲和哥哥？理智在这一刻被抽离，安娜掐紧东德人的脖子，把氰化物塞进因为缺氧而不断挣扎的东德人的嘴里。

他可以不用这么早死的。等微弱的挣扎离开她指尖之后，安娜有些懊恼的心想，为自己久违的情绪失控自责。东德人掌握了很多信息，他活着才更有价值。但安娜也不算犯错，她收到的指令是语焉不详的“处理”，所以这只算一个需要写更多报告的“意外”，这个男人迟早会死在史塔西手上。她用手帕擦掉尸体嘴角的白沫，除了皮肤过于青白外，东德人的死相算得上体面。某种程度上，安娜给了她哥哥的这位旧识仁慈——死在安娜手上至少让东德人免受不少折磨。

安娜在街角上了一台不起眼的轿车。她迅速从座位底下翻找出她的药，白色药片在她嘴里慢慢化开。视线开始模糊，不存在的恐怖声音在她耳边循环播放，左手依然在不受她控制的抖动。不断流下的冷汗让贴身衣物黏在她的背上，安娜不知道自己是太热还是太冷。舌苔苦涩的刺激让她短暂的清醒，她将滚烫的额头贴在车座的皮革上。车内非常安静，但本能却告诉她，这里有什么不对劲。

“好久不见，安娜。”

一个男人的声音在这时不合时宜的想起。受到惊吓的安娜把全部的药片洒在脚边。她回过头，车后排坐着一个金发男人，他在笑，街边昏黄的煤油灯照在他的脸上，鼻梁上的眼镜反射出柔和的光。

安娜凭借本能拔出手枪抵在他的眉心，金发男人配合地举起他的双手，脸上笑意不减，好像笃定安娜不会开枪。他认真凝视安娜的脸，露出一种怀念的神情，“你长得可真像伊万。还记得我吗？”

安娜当然记得他。阿尔弗雷德·琼斯——她哥哥叫他弗雷德卡，第一次见面给安娜的纪念品是一个会唱胡桃夹子的八音盒。但她与阿尔弗雷德的交流不超过十句话，事实上，她与年长她十岁的哥哥伊万·布拉金斯基的关系也算不上亲密。安娜的童年大部分只与朝夕相处的母亲和弟弟相关，去世的过早的万尼亚在她回忆中只剩下一个高大模糊的剪影。她与她兄弟姊妹们的容貌都更像优雅端庄的前贵族母亲——典型的斯拉夫人，皮肤苍白，有着柔软的铂金色头发和清秀忧郁的脸庞。母亲总会感慨同一天生日的伊万与安娜在性格上的惊人相似，他们不像姐姐冬妮娅那样柔和亲切，也不如弟弟尼古拉像冰山一样凛冽过头。他们都爱用笑掩饰性格的偏执与极端，容易患得患失，和他们交往过的几乎所有人都会刻意与他们保持距离。“她可真像你。”听到陌生又英俊的美国人这样评价她时，安娜正摆弄着那个新奇的八音盒，不断把盖子掀开又合上，有些不满地撅起嘴。

很长一段时间，伊万都呆在国外，回国之后也马上去了伏龙芝军事学院读书，毕业后跟随卫国战争的号角声踏上东线战场。安娜收到的来自伊万的最后一封信是在柏林战争之后，伊万在信里提到红军已经把国旗插在了柏林的国会大厦，战争结束了。此外，伊万也提及了为父亲平反的工作。“一切都会变好。”伊万在信中承诺，过不了多久，他会带着两枚英雄勋章，与安娜和尼古拉迎接经受苦难与诋毁、从西伯利亚归来的父亲。

然而安娜和纳塔什卡等来的只有一份阵亡名单和沾着血渍的卫国战争一级英雄勋章，三天后，得知大儿子死亡的布拉金斯基万念俱灰，在西伯利亚的集中营内自杀。狱卒寄来了他的遗物——一条黑色的铁十字项链与一块旧手表。安娜也再没有听到那个美国人的任何消息。 

“别紧张，安娜，我不会对你做什么的。”美国人柔声劝她，像在哄一个婴儿入睡，“我知道你一直在调查万尼亚的事，这次找你就是为了你哥哥而来。”

如果安娜现在神志清醒，且有足够的判断力的话，她会迅速制服这个毫无防备的美国人，在他说出更越矩的话之前解决他。对她而言，和一个身份不明的美国人单独待在一起，是一个暧昧、危险和极度政治不正确的信号。然而安娜才杀了一个哥哥的旧识，脑子一片混乱，该死的左手还抖得像筛子。直觉告诉她，如果她不顾一切开枪、或者像一个合格的克格勃特工把可疑美国人扭送进卢比扬卡，那么去世的万尼亚与这个世界的联系会像不堪重负的细绳般断裂。

安娜刚加入国家安全委员会的日子并不好过，她几乎每天都会梦到去世的亲人们：梦见冬妮娅在战壕忙乱地替伤者止血，又如何在基辅的集中营里绝望地祈求一死；梦见他们的父亲在半夜被内务委员会带走，被殴打、拷问，乞求他们放过他的孩子们；梦见德国人的飞机群掠过红场上空，母亲带着他们躲在防空洞里，捂着安娜的嘴不让她叫出声；梦见父亲被捕的第二天刚从军校赶回家的伊万，还穿着他士官生的军装，抱着她和尼古拉安慰一切都会好起来。然而当她与尼古拉捧着鲜花去火车站迎接凯旋归来的英雄时，在车站目睹的是陌生的战士抱着他们的亲人或爱人大笑，空气中都是棉花糖般甜美的味道，那些画面渐渐褪色，等待无依无靠的布拉金斯基姐弟的是兄长冷漠的阵亡通知。

等安娜醒过来后枕头都是湿的，且全身没有一处好受的地方，胸部在隐隐作痛，不知道是因为刚刚愈合好的肋骨还是因为刚才梦里的亲人，和肉体的伤痛相比，寒冷和饥饿仿佛都可以忍受了。安娜翻身平躺，盯着被水浸染了一小片的天花板，恨不得自己赶紧死掉。她身边的另一张床上是尼古拉熟睡的呼吸声，他的手指拽着床单，眉头紧皱，似乎也在做梦。尼古拉还没成年，她是他唯一的亲人。安娜伸手摸到了枕头下的英雄勋章，棱角刺痛了她的掌心，提醒她加入克格勃的初衷。万尼亚死在德国投降后的第三天，死因是来自党卫军残部的狙击手的暗杀。安娜对此始终保持疑惑：且不说党卫军游击队会在德国投降之后开展抵抗，万尼亚死在乌克兰境内，随行的人除了他的勋章外没有带说回任何私人物品，包括他搜集到的能够为父亲平反的资料。在他死后的第三天，位于西伯利亚的父亲也在狱中自杀。

这是一起涉及她父亲与哥哥的政治倾轧。尽管没有证据，但这个想法在懵懂的安娜心里扎下根，也是她加入国家安全局的理由之一。伊万曾经的副官托里斯·罗利纳提斯也证明了她的猜测。那位立陶宛人在离开苏联的前几天去了安娜所在的芭蕾舞学校，在客套的寒暄之后，话题自然转移到了伊万身上。“我本来不应该告诉你这些，阿妮娅。可是我马上就要离开苏联了，”托里斯说，他当时的表情介于悔恨与解脱之间。在他从秘密的束缚中解脱的同时，一把巨大且无形的十字架压在了安娜单薄的肩上，令她今后的人生像被扼住咽喉般喘不过气来。

——“布拉金斯基中校不是死在德国人的手上。”

在学期结束之后，安娜从瓦岗诺娃芭蕾舞学校退学，转而申请就读巴拉希哈情报专科学校。毕业那天，安娜在赫鲁晓夫与列宁的画像下宣誓了对祖国母亲的忠诚。克格勃把她培养成一台精密的杀人仪器，她最终与陷害了她父亲与哥哥的机构同流合污。没人愿意以政治前途为代价来到形式复杂的东柏林，唯独安娜自告奋勇地加入了当时新成立的针对对外谍报的第二局，为了在每次完成任务后，能够有权限进入档案室接触到她父亲的那起政治案件的第一手资料。

卢比扬卡内部派系复杂，安娜费了好几年才理清父亲的案件涉及到的盘根错节的关系——她的父亲不是完全清白，但安在父亲头上的“叛国”罪名过于牵强，也许只是有人想让他早点死。企图为他平反的万尼亚更是什么也没做错，他深挖了那起政治案的来龙去脉，只为在战争结束后为他们的父亲减轻一点刑罚。战争英雄不应该成为政治的牺牲品，就连他们“犯过错”的父亲也不应该那样毫无尊严地死去。

抗躁郁的药物在此刻发挥了作用，她的视线慢慢变得清晰，困扰她的幻听也渐渐消失了。安娜舔了舔她的嘴角，血腥味在她的唇舌间蔓延开，原来她刚才因为紧张咬破了嘴唇。美国人双手上举，一直盯着她，没有丝毫多余动作。安娜迅速搜遍了阿尔弗雷德全身，没有武器，也没有窃听器，她完全可以在这时候把他的双手拷上。相反，她放下了手枪。

“琼斯先生，”她的嗓子疼到说话都难，“你是以什么立场来见我呢？”

“你知道我和万尼亚的关系的，安娜。”美国人狡猾地回答。安娜苦笑了一下，庆幸她的车上没有安装任何监听设备。就算他们是两个立场模糊的普通人，阿尔弗雷德的这句话也足够引来大麻烦。此时的美国人和年轻时的他很不相同，一头被阳光眷顾过的金发被发胶规矩地梳在脑后，细纹爬上他的眼角，一丝不苟的西装熨烫得没有丝毫褶皱。安娜看了眼他的左手，一枚磨得没有光泽的圆形戒指戴在他的无名指上。

他结婚了。安娜冷漠地想，却觉得理所当然。

一本薄薄的档案袋放在了安娜的手边。她拿起这份密封完好的文件夹，上面的白头鹰标志让她几乎忘记呼吸，“你和中情局有关系吗？”

“是的，安娜，我为中情局工作。但不要紧张好吗？”阿尔弗雷德说话的声音很轻，“如果我想对你做什么，就不会在这么敏感的时候出现在东柏林了。你知道你不会不信任我，你完全可以在看完这份报告后把我交给斯塔西，或者卢比扬卡，我任你摆布。”

安娜谨慎地看了一眼窗外，冷峻的夜色笼罩着城市，这是在东柏林，他们在她的车上，至少从表面上看，安娜还掌握着主导权。她又不信任地看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，在巴拉希哈的封闭军事学院里，安娜学到的第一课就是不能让情感左右她的判断。万尼亚、万尼亚……这个名字几乎每天都会在她脑袋里盘旋，在安娜想放弃一切投身死亡时，她总会想起孤身一人死在乌克兰冻土的哥哥。

“阿纳托利·沃尔康斯基。”美国人说了一个名字，“你还记得他吗？”

“我父亲曾经的秘书。”

阿尔弗雷德点头，“是的，他是最了解你父亲的人之一。事实上，你父亲与德国人签下的大部分协议，都有他在场。”

安娜的手指抚摸着中情局文件夹的印泥。在父亲政治案的档案里，沃尔康斯基为不少指控提供了证据。沃尔康斯基的父母都是前沙俄贵族，却很得父亲信任。父亲被捕的前三个月，他几乎每天晚上都会提着公文包匆匆来到他们家与父亲密谋什么。如果安娜那时候还没睡觉的话，父亲会表情严肃地吩咐保姆把她抱回房间。沃尔康斯基是少数没有被父亲的政治案牵连的当事人之一，在父亲被捕后迅速加入了当时的“契卡”。苏德战争之后，他得到了朱可夫将军的赏识，现在已经是苏共政治局军事委员会的候选人之一。安娜曾试图调查他，但他曾在“契卡”经历为他织成一张周密的保护网，且沃尔康斯基对苏共政权的忠诚看似毋庸置疑，于是安娜没有任何理由监听他。

“这份资料是关于他的吗？”

“一部分是的。更多的是关于他的儿子亚历山大·沃尔康斯基博士。亚历山大·沃尔康斯基是苏联科学院的一名研究员，参与了米格-25生产线的开发。他自身的地位与他父亲的地位都非常重要，策反他是中情局和军情五处一手策划的。亚历山大·沃尔康斯基被查出血癌，感觉自己时日无多，于是像筛子一样把情报卖给了北约，如今正向美国驻巴黎大使馆寻求庇护。让我们都感到意外的是，他甚至给向北约提供了他父亲早年与政治局高官的信件往来和工作记录。”

说到这里，阿尔弗雷德取下他的金丝边眼镜，被冬妮娅夸赞过的漂亮又纯粹的蓝眼睛里透露出不易察觉的狠毒与偏执，但稍纵即逝。他很快恢复之前冷静的平铺直述，“万尼亚告诉过我，你们的父亲完全可以平反，只要揭露其中一个重要证人提供的证据是伪造的。他没有告诉任何人那个重要证人是谁，然后，他被暗杀在回莫斯科的路上。”

安娜用舌尖抵着虎牙，阴沉地看着他，一言不发。美国人说的一切已经涉及到两国交往中最危险、最敏感的内容。就安娜所了解的，卢比扬卡那边并没有传来任何有官员叛逃的消息，就算有，也不是她这个等级的人能够接触的。安娜感觉自己快被汹涌的情绪撕裂成两半：一部分的她想践守她的职责，启动汽车，将眼前的危险人物送到距离不远的国安部，并将这次谈话的内容原原本本地向她的上级汇报——这是她应该做、且必须做的，因为她太清楚卢比扬卡的手段。但更多一部分的安娜用感性压抑着自己，或许这是她脱离这场漫无目的的复仇迷宫的唯一机会。‘至少听他说完。’安娜劝自己，尖利的手指掐进她的手臂，用疼痛逼迫自己清醒。

“然后呢，”安娜咬牙切齿地问，“提到我父亲了吗？”

美国人有些担忧地观察她，表情怜悯——安娜不久之前才从另一个人脸上看到过，然后那个人死在了她的手上。

“是的。还有你的哥哥。”

“沃尔康斯基提到了有关他们的什么？”安娜询问道。事实上，她已经猜到了，但并不想被告知这个答案。

“阿纳托利·沃尔康斯基也参加了柏林战争。他在契卡的情报网告诉他，布拉金斯基的儿子正在调查他。万尼亚是苏联红军的高级军官，只要他要求，就能直接将调查结果呈交给内务委员会。沃尔康斯基是靠背叛你们的父亲获得如今的地位，只要你们的父亲被平反，沃尔康斯基就输光了他所有的政治财产——我想这些你应该早就知道了。亚历山大·沃尔康斯基提供的有关他父亲的信件往来里，其中有一封寄给驻守顿涅茨克的‘契卡’博里塞奇上尉，可以证明他曾为自己的仕途‘处决’了伊万·布拉金斯基中校。这不算一个特别高明的举动，但布拉金斯基一家在那时只剩下一个不满十四岁的小姑娘和尚且年幼的小儿子，他把那起政治案的档案封存，并抹去了一切不利于他的信息，自信没人能够追溯到他。”

安娜平静地听完。她不确定美国人的这一番陈述有多少可信度，更不理解阿尔弗雷德的所作所为——一个美国间谍冒着叛国的风险来到东柏林，只为将一个投靠到他们阵营的证人情报提供给一个苏联特工。如果答案是简单的“爱情”的话，那也太讽刺了。

安娜用尖利的手指甲撕开印泥，拿出其中的审讯报告与亚历山大·沃尔康斯基提供的有关他父亲的资料。档案不算很厚，其中有几页被塞上了书签，是与安娜的父亲直接相关的内容。她又谨慎地观察阿尔弗雷德，突然想到了什么，从座位底下掏出手铐。美国人配合地将手举起，让安娜将他锁在车后座。

“最好不要发现你在骗我，或者利用我。”安娜扬了扬手中的车钥匙，“如果发现你有任何其他企图的话，我可以随时开车把你送到不远的国安部。”

美国人对她的虚张声势没有任何回应。他放松地靠在椅背上，像是工作了一整天、被抽干力气的劳动者，“我说过，我只是为了你的哥哥而见你一面，没有其他意图。”

安娜对他露出一个不信任地冷笑。她从大衣里掏出微型照相机，在阅读档案的内容之前先将它们拍照留存。‘你不能相信美国人的一面之词，愚蠢的布拉金斯卡娅。’安娜在心里自言自语，‘即使他与万尼亚有过什么，那也是过去很久的事了。’

02

阿尔弗雷德观察着安娜，她正在读那份有关苏联叛逃者的审讯报告，第一遍读得很快，现在正在慢慢地浏览第二遍。也许是读到了有关她父亲或者兄长的内容，安娜的眉头锁得更紧，大拇指下意识揪着衣袖，神态像极了去世许久的伊万。阿尔弗雷德有些逃避地别开眼。

安娜和她的哥哥一样，是个少见的东欧美人，然而俄国人的美色总是和危险挂钩。布拉金斯基一家有着一脉相承的信任危机和情绪控制问题，不论是安娜刚才类似癫痫发作的神态，还是他初见伊万时，因为说了几个无伤大雅的苏联政治笑话被恼怒的伊万弄断了肋骨，又或者是他们在集中营死得蹊跷且毫无尊严的父亲，这一家人忍不住让人联想到陀思妥耶夫斯基笔下的《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》——弥赛亚情节刻在他们的骨子里，像文学作品里的俄罗斯人一样在苦难搭建的框架里寻求自我的救赎。

阿尔弗雷德不止一次猜测，如果他当年没有因为心血来潮去柯克兰的住所，在那里认识亚瑟的苏联“朋友”，那么就不会有荒唐又盲目的爱情灼烧他的灵魂。一切将回归正轨：在战争结束后，他会带着荣誉和地位、以及借由战争得到的一笔横财回到美国，做一个银行家、或者直接继承他父亲的实业，上了年纪之后在南加州买一栋别墅安度晚年。就像美国在海报上宣传的那些老调重弹的电影所歌颂的——一个蓬勃向上、充满诗意的人生。

然而感情总被描述成一种危险又不理智的东西。他知道伊万追求的是什么——国家的稳定，家庭的和睦，这一切都不应该让一个美国人参与进去，但他依然自信在俄国人心里多少为他留了一片位置。伊万的意外死亡令他始料未及，他当然感到悲伤痛苦，但一个美貌而薄情的俄国人，就像一顿奢侈的意大利餐，令人念念不忘，同时感到余生都无可取代，但永远失去他们也并不会影响此后的人生。阿尔弗雷德·琼斯总是乐观向前看的，他将吻与爱情再次送给过玛丽、爱莲娜、知子甚至乔治，尽管再也没有人能让他经历年轻时那样灼烧胸腔的热烈感情。

直到他再次得到了与伊万有关的信息。伊万曾经的副官在退役后移民去了英国，同时向阿尔弗雷德寄出了一封信，透露了伊万蹊跷死亡的线索：“布拉金斯基中校并非死于德国人之手。”

在得知伊万的意外死亡之后，久违的狂热感情再次回到他的胸腔，阿尔弗雷德几乎被怨恨与愤怒点燃的复仇火焰烧成灰烬。那段时间的他感到十分偏执痛苦，在酒精给予他的少数能够安眠的夜晚里，阿尔弗雷德总会梦到他与伊万在火车站分别的那一幕。他垫脚站在列车车窗边，伊万脉脉地望着他，铂金色的头发被藏进厚厚的毡帽中。正午的太阳穿透云层反射进伊万的眼睛，看上去竟有些微微发红。他的面庞开始扭曲，有眼泪从他的眼角流下，泪水与脖颈间留下的血融为一体。“再见了，弗雷德卡，你会忘了我吗？”伊万用他又轻又软的嗓音温柔地询问，阿尔弗雷德总会在这个时候惊醒。

阿尔弗雷德从空军退役后被中情局招募。一场波及全球的热战结束之后，本土未收到波及的美国迅速精神抖擞、投身“冷战”之中。阿尔弗雷德渐渐发现，与他打交道更多的是麦肯锡主义、3K党、民权运动，美国国内的问题远比隔了一个白令海峡的苏联更复杂。1956年10月，中情局作为旁观者参与了东欧的那场社会主义阵营的小小“动荡”。匈牙利人民泄愤似的大喊“俄国佬滚出我们的国家”，推倒了位于市中心的斯大林雕像。苏军的坦克开进了布达佩斯，一场流血冲突不可避免。中情局和军情五处的人聚在一块，看戏似的翻看前线收集来的照片。一位来自法国的记者挑出一张，认为可以将它放在《法兰西晚报》上，阿尔弗雷德没想到能看到他的旧识。照片中，一位苏联女少尉站在一名匈牙利人的尸体旁，她非常年轻，脸上还没有褪去少女的圆润。但两只手沾满了鲜血，表情冷漠，似乎对自己残害平民的行为无动于衷。其他人评价说“苏联人真可怕”，而阿尔弗雷德只觉得她很可怜。

她越来越像万尼亚了，阿尔弗雷德心想。

照片上的姑娘是伊万的妹妹阿妮娅。阿尔弗雷德第一次见到安娜时，她还只到伊万的腰部，有些胆小怕生，总爱和她的妈妈待在一块儿。安娜不该出现在此时此地，她可以去做芭蕾舞演员、做配电站的工人、当一位售货员，甚至去做集体农场的女拖拉机司机，但不应该成为一名克格勃特工。阿尔弗雷德回忆起伊万对澄清他父亲名誉的偏执，又看了一眼照片里的安娜，有些理解了她的选择，心想她成长的这几年一定很不好过。

中情局为了策反那位出身高级干部家庭的苏联科学家提前准备了好几年，一开始，他们的目的只是想拉拢他。在社会主义国家成长的知识分子和工人有显著的不同，前者倾向于思考更多“本质”的东西，却习惯性地把自己置于“特权阶级”的位置。年轻的亚历山大·沃尔康斯基博士为苏联航空航天事业耗尽心血、透支健康，他比一般的苏联人有更多机会走到“铁幕”的一端看到另一个世界。西欧向他展示商店内充足的货架、宽松的社会环境，在一次与意大利的学术会议之后，身患顽疾的亚历山大做出了令所有人瞠目的选择：他背叛了他的国家。

美国大使馆为他提供了庇护，想将他送去美国境内以防苏联特工的暗杀，而预感自己时日无多的沃尔康斯基博士拒绝了。主导这一切的阿尔弗雷德见到他时，亚历山大·沃尔康斯基已经躺在病床上奄奄一息，中情局和军情五处像挤海绵一样榨干了他所有利用价值。美国总算在柏林隧道事件后扳回一局，头儿们聚在一起弹冠相庆。阿尔弗雷德因为这次功劳得到了嘉奖，有望被提拔为外交官，前途无量（只有他的表哥亚瑟·柯克兰斥责他冒失，因为这场彻头彻尾的叛逃暴露了英美在苏联布设的关系网）。苏联人们暂时还不知道这些，等他们确认沃尔康斯基博士的背叛后，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的名字一定会出现在克格勃的暗杀名单上。但他并不在意这些。

平安夜那天，还是孤家寡人的阿尔弗雷德来到兄弟马修家过节。他坐在壁炉旁，一杯杯地喝着蛋酒，眼镜因为氤氲的蒸汽结了一层雾。与他面容肖似的马修正在与他的妻子小声说话，他们的孩子艾玛与约翰坐在圣诞树下拆礼物，电视上播放着不知所谓的西部牛仔电影。这幅温馨的居家画面让阿尔弗雷德感到枯燥，但萌生了组建家庭的强烈愿望。他突然想起来，再过几天就是万尼亚的生日了。

阿尔弗雷德与伊万的初遇并不愉快。他认为自己什么都没做错，而提到祖国母亲的苏联人就像一只捍卫主人的小狼狗，露出尖利的牙齿敢和他拼命。他震惊亚瑟会和这样一位“野蛮人”成为朋友，然而和伊万的那次晚餐颠覆了他的看法——或者说，更加深了他对俄国人的困惑。伊万表现温顺，礼节相当周到，谈吐得体，就连亚瑟都挑不出毛病来，让阿尔弗雷德怀疑苏联是否还像沙俄一样追求西欧的奢靡与规矩。当天晚上，他在亚瑟的书房里对远道而来的苏联同志大作点评。他的表哥抖了抖报纸，难得耐心地听他说完，然后告诉他，伊万的父亲是苏俄高官，对党的忠诚为他带来名誉和权利；他的母亲则是沙俄贵族的后裔，尽管二月革命后她们一家成为了对苏共忠心耿耿的布尔什维克，但姓氏带给她的尊贵是抹不掉的。苏联人的品味和礼节来自截然不同的两个阶级的熏陶。

“这意味着，”亚瑟把报纸叠在一起，放在膝盖上，作为英国最有权势之一的世袭贵族柯克兰对俄国人做了评价，“布拉金斯基一家一直都是特权阶级。”

阿尔弗雷德想到了因为经济危机焦头烂额的父亲，以及父亲那一群破产的朋友，感叹这个世界并不那么公平——中产阶级可以因为一次金融危机破产，而特权阶级就连翻天覆地的革命之后都能地位稳固。

起初，他接触布拉金斯基完全是出于好奇的心理。苏联人，生长于苦寒冻土之上，心里只有他们的祖国母亲，装着解放全世界劳苦大众的崇高理想，在西欧和美国人眼里就像动物园里新到的亚洲食铁兽，新奇得让人忍不住伸手逗弄两把。或许也有一部分原因是这个东欧人长得非常漂亮，尤其是那一双罕见的紫色眼睛，让人联想到摆在博物馆里，或者镶嵌在贵族皇冠上的价值不菲的水晶。

伊万对所有人都保持着一种礼节性的冷淡疏离态度，阿尔弗雷德原以为火把也无法融化这块来自西伯利亚冻土的坚冰，然而让苏联人对他敞开心扉比他预想的要容易很多。伊万珍惜他得到的善意与友谊，甚至比阿尔弗雷德更先产生爱意。他会为阿尔弗雷德弹奏拉赫玛尼诺夫与；让阿尔弗雷德躺在他的大腿上用俄语念普希金与莱蒙托夫的诗；陪美国人去看他并不感兴趣的百老汇音乐剧或者电影——他认为应该歌颂的对象是广大的底层劳动者，而不是被短暂的爱情蒙蔽的男男女女。“那你算不算被爱情短暂蒙蔽了呢，布拉金斯基同志？”得到这个评价的阿尔弗雷德故意凑近伊万，用大拇指抚摸苏联同志光滑的脸。他本以为被冒犯的苏联人会恼怒地推开他，然而俄国人远比他想象的浪漫——伊万挑起他的下巴主动地亲吻了他，嘴里还含着一口伏特加，烈酒滚入两人的喉咙，和热情一起点燃了彼此的胸腔。

在他们认识的那年冬天，伊万邀请他去苏联看一看。阿尔弗雷德非常兴奋，毫不犹豫地答应下来。尽管他的家人对他选择去俄国度过圣诞与新年的想法颇有微词，但阿尔弗雷德依然搭上了开往列宁格勒的飞机。阿尔弗雷德在路上幻想了很多他会在苏联看到的画面，甚至为了这次东欧之旅买了一台最新型号的胶片相机。伊万毫不客气地靠在他的肩膀上睡着了，围巾遮住他的小半张脸，略大的挺翘鼻头微微泛红。此刻的俄国人温顺安静，阿尔弗雷德不再盯着窗外看，而是专注地看他。他梳理了一把伊万毛躁的头发，陌生又浓烈的浪潮填满他，像刚喝了一杯又甜又滚烫的热可可，年轻的美国人从来没有对其他任何人产生过如此强烈的情绪。

不管阿尔弗雷德有什么天马行空的幻想，苏联都和他猜测的很不一样。街上没有人聚集在一块唱国际歌、诵读《列宁文集》，更多人冷漠地走在大街上，提着袋子行色匆匆。商店的货架上空落落的，带着头巾的主妇抱怨配给的总是黑面包和鳕鱼，售货员安慰她一切都是为了国家的五年计划。那天没有下雪，还出了一点太阳，但依然很冷。伊万指着波罗的海给他看，告诉他对面就是芬兰。苏联的一切都是庞大漆黑的，包括停在港口处满载的货轮和绵长复杂的海岸线。阿尔弗雷德联想到他的家乡南加州海滩，即使是冬天，那里也会有湛蓝的天空和让人融化的阳光，和这里完全不同。如果有机会的话，他很想邀请伊万也去他的家乡看一看。

列宁格勒的每一个瞬间都能定格成一幅油画，雪中的救世主滴血大教堂的穹顶像被撒了一层碎金，玛利亚的画像圣洁美丽，在里面祈祷的多数是老人，更多的是像阿尔弗雷德一样的游客。苏维埃政权坚持以阶级斗争论对待宗教，东正教昔日的繁荣被长期的冷落所取代。然而阿尔弗雷德没有在这片精致的宫殿待太久，他的母亲是一位虔诚的天主教徒，即使他本人对上帝并没有多少感情，但在这片曾经自称“第三罗马”的土地上，他感觉格格不入。

现在回想起来，不管是涅瓦大街还是东宫，阿尔弗雷德都觉得有些记忆模糊。最后他甚至都记不起来一直陪伴他、向他介绍俄罗斯历史的伊万的样貌。那些旖旎的、短暂的经历，像一堆一戳就破的肥皂泡，甚至都不屑于出现在阿尔弗雷德梦里。只是有些时候，阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，半梦半醒之间，他总觉得伊万就在他触手可及的地方。万尼亚掀开他的被子，单脚跪在床上对他说，“弗雷德卡，我的小懒虫，你该起床了。”

他们在列宁格勒待了三天，圣诞节那天，阿尔弗雷德分别给亚瑟和马修寄去了明信片，然后乘坐火车前往莫斯科。他见到了伊万的亲人们，布拉金斯基一家像是会出现在宣传画里的苏联模范家庭：父亲威严，母亲温和，四个孩子在富足幸福的环境下成长。他们住在红场对面的高级公寓里，打开窗户就能看到飘着红旗的克里姆林宫和高大的列宁的雕像。姐姐冬妮娅柔和亲切，称赞阿尔弗雷德有一双漂亮又纯粹的蓝眼睛；妹妹安娜过于害羞，弟弟尼古拉对他有种莫名的敌意。

在莫斯科，伊万表现得更加自在放松，游刃有余，毕竟他在这里成长。列宁格勒的风格更像阿尔弗雷德熟悉的欧洲，但莫斯科不太一样，社会主义的烙印刻在这座城市里，让莫斯科冷峻粗犷与精致美丽并存。美国游客对这里的一切都很好奇，他拍下了很多照片，尤其是新建成没多久的社会主义现实风格的莫斯科地铁站，庞大美丽且令人震撼。几年后的苏联参与了惨烈的莫斯科保卫战，阿尔弗雷德很理解当时苏联人的心情：我们不能后退，因为身后就是莫斯科。

他们在高尔基公园里散步。莫斯科正在下雪，雪花掉落在他和阿尔弗雷德的肩头，又在呢大衣上迅速融化。花园里有零星几个卖艺的老人，也有贩卖新鲜花朵的少女，伊万告诉他她们有些是曾经沙俄的贵族。于是阿尔弗雷德也买了一朵，冬天的花朵并不娇艳，有些病恹恹的。他想起伊万身上流淌的一半贵族血统，忍不住像以前那样将激怒伊万当做乐趣，“这样来说，你也应该在这里卖花求生的，漂亮的贵族小鬼。”

伊万果然有些愠怒，非常不爽的看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，紫色的眼睛像西伯利亚死气沉沉的湖泊。阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻的把鲜花递过去讨好他，“原谅我吧，万尼亚？”伊万没有接过它。

莫斯科的雪已经积了很厚。但大多数已经被人或车碾过，再也回不到之前纯白松软的样子。然而公园偏僻的灌木丛边有一块尚未被践踏的一片雪地，远远望过去像被抹匀的奶油。雪还在不停的下，经过那片雪地时，伊万做了一个他无法理解的举动：他仰身躺在了那片雪地里。

阿尔弗雷德忍不住踢了踢他，有些好笑地问道，“你在干什么，万尼亚？”

伊万闭上双眼，“我在感受莫斯科。”

美国人哑口无言。这是什么俄罗斯习俗吗？他没有问出口，也不想理解苏联人对祖国母亲的热爱。他把接近枯萎的花放在伊万的胸口，红色的花瓣像是俄国人正在跳动的心脏。这片雪地、他的万尼亚，和那朵花应该被封装在水晶球里，然后摆在书桌上永远被保存。阿尔弗雷德掏出相机俯拍了这个画面，然后坐在伊万身边。

“快起来吧，万尼亚，你会感冒的。”

伊万睁开眼睛，盯了他好几秒，长睫毛轻轻地抖动着，“弗雷德卡，你像我小时候听过的传说中的雪精灵。”

阿尔弗雷德为这充满傻气的对话笑了起来。伊万又闭上了眼睛，继续说，“我不知道它们存不存在，你也不像是真实的。”

美国人因为这句没头没脑的蠢话有些难过。他们身后是一座东正教教堂，远处传来模糊的宗教咏叹调，阿尔弗雷德感觉他的所有爱意、所有柔情都会毫不吝啬地倾倒给眼前这位苏联人，这对一个情绪丰富的美国人而言有些残忍。他忍不住俯下身热烈地亲吻伊万。灰白的天空笼罩在他们头上，见证两人此时亲昵的只有两侧光秃秃的白桦树枝丫和偶尔飞过的乌鸦。伊万用力拽着他的外套，几乎令他无法呼吸。阿尔弗雷德回应着伊万地热情，他手忙脚乱地松开伊万从不离身的白色围巾，将脸埋进他的脖子里。彼时伊万的脖子上还没有出现狰狞的伤口，依然修长洁白，像一只白天鹅。

第二天，在雪地上躺了很久的共产党员依然健康，而在海滩边成长的阿尔弗雷德却感冒了。他在床上躺了几天，差点咳出肺炎，之后的行程也被迫取消。伊万一直在照顾他，喂给他放在糖罐里的桃子和温热的果酱茶。然而布拉金斯基家的孩子是被保姆和勤务兵养大的，在照顾人上明显经验不足。阿尔弗雷德在床上昏睡了好几天，醒来后看见了手忙脚乱烧热水和泡茶的伊万。美国人口干舌燥，而茶水烫得吓人，于是躺在床上病恹恹地嘲笑这位党的高级干部的孩子。伊万黑着脸，威胁要用俄国的方式治愈他——先灌上几大瓶伏特加，然后把他扔在街上自生自灭。

最终阿尔弗雷德没有看到鼎鼎有名的瓦西里升天大教堂，圣三一大修道院，也没能去柴可夫斯基音乐厅听一场格林卡的歌剧。他被困在一张床上，全身乏力，连抬根手指的力气都没有，可怜巴巴地央求伊万为他念书。后者故意挑了一本列宁文集，当读到“处处都感到伟大的风暴即将到来，一切阶级都动了起来，准别应变”的时候，阿尔弗雷德实在没耐心听下去了，于是揪住俄国人的衣领将他拉下身接吻。伊万从抗拒渐渐变配合，最后有些急不可耐，宽厚的大手像棕熊的爪子一样笨拙，胡乱扒拉着阿尔弗雷德单薄的睡衣。直到被几下敲门声打断，伊万的兄弟姐妹们带着鲜花来探望他了。

情感丰富的冬妮娅感慨了一番阿尔弗雷德的病容，冰凉的手覆盖在他的额头上，嘱咐她的弟弟一定要好好关照这位从美国远道而来的客人。阿尔弗雷德一直很喜欢她，当时并没有料到这位坚强可爱的女性的结局是孤独凄惨的死于基辅会战。安娜把鲜花放在床头柜上，尼古拉别扭地说了一些祝他早日康复的场面话。阿尔弗雷德发现，伊万最柔软的一面全部留给了他的家人，他会蹲下身方便尼古拉在他耳边说悄悄话，温和地责备安娜为什么会装病逃掉芭蕾舞课，耐心倾听冬妮娅讲述的她在基辅读大学的经历。莫斯科是伊万的家，他和他的亲人在这里长大，他信仰这片土地以及根治在这片土地上一切抽象的意识。家人永远是伊万心中的第一位，那么阿尔弗雷德·琼斯呢？有生以来头一次，阿尔弗雷德对感情产生了畏惧。

马修拖动椅子的声音打断了阿尔弗雷德的神游。他的兄弟坐在他的对面，语气轻松地询问他这一年的工作与生活。阿尔弗雷德不方便向他透露太多，只告诉他这一年在欧洲与美国来回奔波，自嘲自己已经苍老好几岁了。

马修对此不置可否，和往年一样，他再次劝说阿尔弗雷德需要早日稳定并组建家庭。这次阿尔弗雷德没有马上转移话题，而是认真思考了很久。“你说得对，马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德点头，“但我需要先做一个了断。”

圣诞节当天，阿尔弗雷德与他的兄弟告别，登上前往东柏林的飞机。

03

窗外正在下雪，暖气开得很足，安娜感觉她正枕在她母亲的大腿上睡觉，留声唱片播放着舒缓的钢琴曲，母亲温热小巧的手梳理着她的长发。她认出身后有节奏的撞击来自父亲疲惫的脚步声，他拉开椅子坐在母亲和她的另一边。安娜知道自己在做梦，但这个梦境真的过于温暖，所以安娜刻意紧闭双眼，不想从这个被剥离很久的幻想里醒过来。在这个梦里，安娜不是父亲被捕前不满十岁的小姑娘，而是她经历过苦难后此时此刻的样子。她已经比娇小的母亲高了许多，只有拼命蜷成一小团才能像当样那样缩进母亲柔软温热的怀抱中。母亲的手转而安抚她的背脊，安娜咬紧嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，好像所有的痛苦都被那只温热的手抚平，无声地告诉着她，她并没有被抛弃、被遗忘。

她听到她父亲开口说话了，比她记忆里要低沉沙哑一些，“阿妮娅睡着了吗？”

“睡着啦。可怜的阿妮娅，因为练功时偷懒，被舞蹈老师图曼诺娃小姐打了手掌心，刚刚正哭着赌气不想去上课了呢。”母亲把毛毯盖在安娜身上，她依然温柔，怀抱像蚌壳一样让安娜感到安全。

粗大温热的手掌胡乱揉了一把安娜的长发。父亲还穿着笔挺的军服，胸前的勋章似乎多了一颗——他曾把安娜抱在大腿上一颗颗地介绍它们的来历，“不能由着她的性子来，妮诺契卡，你把她宠坏了。阿妮娅最大的问题就是不能吃苦，不像是布拉金斯基家的孩子。记得让她明天给图曼诺娃小姐道歉。”

母亲把留声机的音量调高，有些担忧地压低声音，“工作还顺利吗，斯季瓦？你知道吗，内务委员会的同志今天又来了。冬妮娅写信来了，她说她们学校把立陶宛人往东边赶，问我国家是不是有危险了。我该怎么回答她呢？告诉她莫斯科这里的队伍越排越长吗？”

气氛一瞬间阴沉得可怕。父亲沉默了好一会儿，“我得再去一趟柏林，就下周。”父亲谨慎地说，“德意志扩张的速度太快，法国快守不住了，你相信吗？恐怕条约对他们也约束有限，任由他们入侵波兰不是个明智的决定……但国家不会有事的，你不要瞎操心。”父亲的语气很坚定，但手指不受控制地有节奏颤抖着——和安娜一样的毛病。父亲没拿稳茶缸，滚烫的热水洒在地毯和他的手上，而他仿佛感受不到烫。他的一只手握住单人沙发的扶手，高大的影子将母亲完全笼罩住，这幅模样让人害怕，“你没有在内务委员会的同志面前乱说话吧，妮娜？”

轻抚安娜背脊的手停了下来，母亲没有抬头，“没有，斯季瓦。我没有说任何不利于你的话。”

安娜眼前的画面在一瞬间分崩离析，在短暂的眩晕过后，她回到了窥探到母亲秘密的那个冬天。她装病逃掉了那天的芭蕾舞课，使唤开车接送她的勤务兵陪她去高尔基公园，然后早早地回到了家。安娜的怀里抱着刚采摘的康乃馨，舞蹈训练服还没来得及换下来，在走廊小跑着，想要把最新鲜的花朵送给她最爱的母亲。安娜站在书房门口，看到母亲坐在钢琴椅上纤瘦优雅的背影，身旁却站着一个年轻英俊的军官。他把一朵并不新鲜的红玫瑰献给母亲，用轻佻到可耻的语气询问道，“您喜欢吗，妮娜·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅？”然后是母亲久违的真情流露的笑声，“您别捉弄我了，托利亚！”

父母的关系并不像安娜在记忆中所粉饰的那样相敬如宾。母亲的姓氏延续了几百年，尽管她的家族放弃了贵族的荣誉，帮助布尔什维克推翻了锈迹斑斑的沙俄政权，但精神高洁的母亲与穷铁匠出身的父亲之间总有一条跨越不了的意识形态鸿沟。在他们年轻的时候，这条鸿沟曾短暂地被爱情和理想填补过。父亲的仕途青云直上，却越来越少地关注家庭，且他愈演愈烈的暴力倾向和酗酒的毛病在母亲眼里也渐渐变得难以忍受。父亲另寻了一位年轻漂亮的乌克兰情人，而母亲也在同为贵族出身、高大英俊的沃尔康斯基身上寻求到了精神寄托。她到底有没有真正背叛父亲？安娜不止一次地在内心思考过这个问题，但父亲被捕入狱后，母亲宁愿被折辱、被诱惑也不愿在父亲的罪状上签字确认，她到底还是对父亲保有感情的。

国家也并没有像父亲承诺的那样“不会有事”。父亲在1940年年末因为“间谍罪”和“贪污罪”被审判。父亲被那群穿皮衣的男人们带走时脸色灰败，母亲拦在父亲前面胆怯地问他们要带父亲去哪里。“就去问几个问题，走个过场。”为首的男人不耐烦地回答，“第二天就会回来了。”然后不顾母亲微弱的阻拦，用枪抵着父亲的背推搡着他出了门。

第二年夏天，希特勒执行了“巴巴罗萨计划”，《苏德互不侵犯条约》变成废纸。伊万从军校匆匆毕业踏上了东边战场，在基辅的冬妮娅半强迫地加入战争，成为了一名战地医生。没过多久，基辅会战的惨烈失败传到了莫斯科，德国人向东一路凯歌。失去儿子的母亲闯入他们家公寓，歇斯底里地朝只有十岁的安娜大吼，“如果不是你的间谍父亲对德国佬一味忍让，谢廖沙就不会丢掉性命！”安娜的全身因为愧疚和愤怒而不受控制地颤抖，为前线战士挖战壕的铁铲跌落在她的脚背上，安娜几乎感受不到撞击的疼痛。失去儿子的母亲的咒骂在她耳边渐渐失真，安娜只想歇斯底里地大吼大叫，折磨自己。

跟随谢廖沙·尼古拉耶维奇同志阵亡消息一同到达的还有包括冬妮娅在内的大批苏军被关入集中营的消息，忍耐着饥饿在工厂超负荷工作的母亲在看到报纸后晕倒在家中。到了晚上，安娜揉着哭红的眼睛给在前线的万尼亚写信，询问他这一切、包括冬妮娅的牺牲是不是父亲的错。收到万尼亚的回信后，安娜躲在被子里拆开。信纸是从一本列宁文集上撕下的，上面粘着泥污和血渍，字迹十分潦草，但随信寄来了一朵精致的鸢尾花标本。“父亲所做的一切都是为了国家。”万尼亚在信中写道，“以他当时的身份和立场，他那样做是没有任何问题的，即使后果并不像他设想的那样。并且，父亲没有私自挪用国家财产，更没有投靠德国，他一直是一名忠实的党员。等我们胜利后，泼在他身上的污水是会被事实洗干净的。代我向母亲和尼古拉问好。 永远爱你们的万尼亚。”

安娜不太愿意回忆她的童年。不论是坐在父亲的高级轿车上去剧院欣赏音乐会，还是战争期间躲在废墟里，靠唱《苏维埃少先队员之歌》忍受饥饿，这些记忆被揉碎、被割裂，更像是封装在八音盒里的梦境。之后的记忆大多晦暗，无依无靠的孤女也没有太多选择的权利。在安娜刚加入克格勃的那年，她第一次跟随第二局的同志们一块出外勤，拥有了一把刻着她姓名的手枪，安娜把玩着那把黑漆漆的玩意，联想到了她在七岁生日那天收到的一双冰鞋。当时苏联的坦克已经开入布达佩斯城内，整个国家因为这场暴乱近乎瘫痪。安娜差点被不知名的暴徒割破喉咙，她凭借求生的本能掐死了企图置她于死地的高大男人。安娜捂住她不断流血的喉咙，浓稠的血液从手腕流到颤抖的指缝。恐惧和疼痛令她兴奋异常，但亲手了结一个鲜活的生命并不令她好过，曾经的安娜甚至会为花朵的枯萎难过很久。

路过的一位匈牙利警察有些疼惜这位伤痕累累的年轻苏联姑娘，他一直在旁观苏联人与好几个匈牙利“暴徒”的争斗，直到事态平息后才敢小心翼翼地上前询问，“您这么拼命值得吗？”

安娜的手指正有节奏地颤抖着，大脑麻痹得像一团浆糊，但她从来没有像此刻这样清醒过。父亲留下来的黑十字架项链在她的脖子上慢慢收紧，万尼亚的勋章在她胸口口袋里，勋章上锋利的镰刀切割着她的心脏。“我不知道。”安娜小声说，她举起捂住喉咙的手，透过手指缝间的血液观察这片血红且疯狂的世界。“但没什么好后悔的。”

“你还好吗，布拉金斯卡娅？”

安娜涣散的视野渐渐聚焦，她回过神，有些慌乱地将散在眼前的金发撩在耳后。负责审讯她的男人正不耐烦地敲打桌面，观察着精神不稳定地安娜。现在是凌晨一点，夜色漆黑，但卢比扬卡内部依然灯火通明、人头攒动。另一个负责记录的书记员幸灾乐祸地看着安娜，手里拿着她的档案，其中“精神障碍”那一栏用红笔圈了出来，“说真的，布拉金斯卡娅同志，您的精神问题没有影响过您的工作吗？”

“我没有事。”安娜声音小得像自言自语，“我没有事。”她又重复了一遍，不紧不慢地说，“我的所有行动过程都上交了具体的文件，长官。负责接洽的彼得罗夫同志可以证明，我的每一次行动都是符合流程的。”

“她的精神问题不是我们该考虑的。”审讯的男人说，长时间的高压工作让他疲惫不堪，显然不想把太多时间浪费在长期留守国外的第二局特工上，“她提供的资料有问题吗？”

“应该没什么问题。”书记员嘟囔，在安娜的名字旁边签了个字，“能有什么问题？她常年待在柏林，家里只有一个未成年的弟弟，已经远离莫斯科很久了。”

书记员挥挥手，示意针对安娜·布拉金斯卡娅同志的审讯已经结束了。在阿尔弗雷德与安娜秘密接触的一周之后，“老契卡”阿纳托利·沃尔康斯基儿子的叛逃在卢比扬卡掀起轩然大波。几乎所有的驻外特工都被召回莫斯科接受审查，包括安娜。但她常年待在东德，因此针对她的调查并不算太严格。卢比扬卡的人因为掌握国家机密的苏联科学家的突然叛逃忙忙碌碌，气氛紧张得扔一枚火星就能点燃。

所有人都清楚，苏联科学家对国家的望与孤注一掷是这场闹剧的导火索，而精心设计了这场“策反”的美国提供了火把，所有人都怒不可遏，发誓要铲除国家内部的造反分子、机会主义者以及亲西方的叛徒，于是全部的迁怒都转移到了曾为卢比扬卡付出心血的“老契卡”阿纳托利身上。安娜透过单面玻璃看到了正在接受审讯的阿纳托利·沃尔康斯基。克格勃的头儿们在他对面坐成一排，大有不把他榨干不罢休的架势。惨淡的白炽灯悬挂在他头顶已经三天三夜，这位曾经意气风发的政治局委员此刻背脊佝偻，表情灰败，对面一点小小的动静都会令他噤若寒蝉。安娜不禁联想到被内务委员会带走的父亲。同样是被最亲近、最信任的人背叛，不知道阿纳托利在背叛父亲之时有没有想到他的今天。想到这里，安娜不免萌生出一股报复的快意。

然而这种扭曲的愉悦并没有让她兴奋太久。沃尔康斯基的落败与安娜的所作所为毫无联系，安娜从来不是戏剧的主角哈姆雷特，她默默努力了许多年，凭借仇恨活到现在，到最后却只接触到了涉及父亲政治案的皮毛。替父亲复仇的不是她，是挑起这场闹剧的美国，又或者是埋藏着极权与集体主义、容不下叛徒的苏维埃。她即憎恨又热爱的苏维埃母亲将所有美好的一切塞进她的童年，又当着她的面打碎，将它们踩进泥土里，然后指着这一切告诉她，“看，这就是你的人生。”

安娜忍不住落泪。阿纳托利·沃尔康斯基是父亲那个时代为数不多的见证者，涉及父亲政治案的大部分人早已退出政坛，他们踩着同僚的肩膀，将心尖上滚烫的血献给祖国，那些能够全身而退的人在名誉与赞颂的包围下告别这个时代，又或者像父亲或阿纳托利一样下场惨淡。但无论如何，一切尘埃落定，一个时代结束了。

路过的同志看到不停抹眼泪的安娜，忍不住问道，“您怎么了，布拉金斯卡娅？”

安娜没有看他，“我想到了我的父亲。”

布拉金斯卡娅的身世在卢比扬卡不算是个秘密。那个男人有些尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“那么，我这里有一个关于你父亲的好消息。”他掏出手帕递给安娜，“您先把眼泪擦干净。”

安娜接过那个人的手帕，听话地擦掉眼泪。对方是位比她军衔要高的长官，安娜不明白他为什么会用如此礼貌的语气对她说话，“是什么？”

“关于你的父亲，斯捷潘·弗拉基米诺维奇·布拉金斯基的重审结果下来了，”男人说，取下夹在他腋下的文件，“他是无罪的。”

安娜从来没有设想过她对澄清父亲名誉的追求会以什么形式结束。她还记得母亲入葬的那天，只有住在隔壁的格里沙叔叔愿意出面帮助尚未成年的安娜与尼古拉。其他的邻居只会捂着口鼻，对棺木指指点点，评论道：“那是贪污犯的妻子”，好像他们买不到面包都是布拉金斯基一家的错。安娜幻想，等到能够证明父亲无罪的证据下来以后，她一定会挨家挨户的敲门，将证据甩在那些刻薄的邻居脸上。此刻，安娜拿着证明父亲无罪的文件，却不知道这几张薄薄的纸、和上面鲜红的印章究竟有什么意义。

她坐在台阶上，面朝卢比扬卡广场，捷尔任斯基雕像的肩头已经积了一层薄雪，地面上纯白的积雪被来回驶过的汽车染上了脏污，像掉在地上被无数人踩过的奶油蛋糕。无数行色匆匆的平民从广场大门经过，不知道这里面发生过什么，也不曾向这边投入一个眼神。安娜仰头，微弱的日光刺激得她眼睛发疼，鹅毛细雪唰唰落下，落进安娜没有戴围巾的脖颈里，令她全身缩成一团。

安娜在台阶上坐了很久，直到手脚冰凉。她取下从父亲死后一直戴在脖子上的铁十字架。这个小小的东西躺在她的掌心，仿佛没有重量，却有着安娜胸口的温度。她看着属于父亲的遗物，为无法证明自己而难过，又因为从漫长的复仇迷宫里解脱而轻松。

安娜深吸一口气，考虑再三，再次将十字架戴在脖子上。

04

阿尔弗雷德在安娜的帮助下再次来到莫斯科，参观了他上一次没来得及看到的圣瓦西里升天大教堂，并前往莫斯科大剧院观赏了一出芭蕾舞剧。这座城市在战争的疮痍下迅速恢复，看上去与他上次来时并无变化。街上依然是提着布袋步履匆匆的行人，货架上的商品依旧短缺，莫斯科人脸上还是挂着苦大仇深的表情。阿尔弗雷德帮助死去的伊万与活着的安娜完成了他们的追求——为老布拉金斯基恢复名誉，并“惩罚”了陷害他的小人。他完成得相当漂亮，且无人察觉。他是布拉金斯基的英雄，阿尔弗雷德认为自己有资格为此骄傲。

阿尔弗雷德独自坐在红场的一张长椅上，手里捧着一杯氤氲着热气的咖啡。从这里可以眺望到远处的列宁墓。结婚的新人们排着长队为这位伟人送上鲜花，穿着婚纱的姑娘们的长腿在寒风中打颤。阿尔弗雷德突然想起来，伊万曾经提过想带他向列宁墓送花，当时的美国人对这个政治用意太明显安排不屑一顾，最后也因为他要躺在床上养病而泡汤。伊万当时的提议是否是出于社会主义独有的浪漫？阿尔弗雷德很想知道，但能告诉他答案的人已经不在了。

上次他来苏联时拍摄了不少照片，可惜的是当时的相机和胶卷全都不见了，那些照片没有保存下来，他与伊万仅存的几张合影全部是在战争爆发后拍摄的。苏军攻占柏林之后，阿尔弗雷德再次见到了伊万·布拉金斯基。短短几年时间里，伊万经历了父亲被捕、祖国被入侵，以及姐姐的死亡。他不再是阿尔弗雷德认识的那个被宠坏的苏共高级干部的孩子，伊万变得憔悴忧郁且沉默寡言，难以接近，不再像以前那样总是挂着温和柔软的笑容。他的太阳穴的位置多出了一处明显的伤疤，脖子上缠着绷带，还在不断往外渗血，看上出触目惊心，而伊万并不在乎这些。阿尔弗雷德有些心疼，甚至不知道该如何与这样的伊万·布拉金斯基相处。

他考虑再三，然后踩着满地的废墟接近伊万。后者因为突如其来的身体接触下意识地抗拒。“万尼亚，还记得我吗？”俄国人扭头，紫水晶一样的眼珠依然漂亮。

“阿尔弗雷德。”俄国人干巴巴地念出他的名字，显然他也没有预料到与旧情人的会面，有些紧张无措，但也强装镇定。他想了想，给了阿尔弗雷德一个笨拙的拥抱。挺好的，美国人心想，至少伊万的感情没有被全部烧光。

“来合个影吧。”阿尔弗雷德搂着伊万的腰，两人换了个方向，让正在收集照片的记者为他们拍照。这张照片被阿尔弗雷德贴在他心爱的战机上，在从空军退役后装裱起来挂在书房。照片里的伊万没有看镜头，显得有些局促不安，像一头刚结束冬眠、误入人类社会的棕熊。而阿尔弗雷德笑得很漂亮，军装整洁，裹着一件轰炸机夹克，表现出了他在那种条件下最好的状态。阿尔弗雷德常年待在国外，很少回家，所以也很少有机会坐在书桌上端详一会这张留影。这也是为什么阿尔弗雷德会经常记不清伊万的外貌、也记不清他年轻时自信张扬、意气风发的样子。

伊万带他去了苏联红军设在柏林国会大厦的临时指挥室，办公室里希特勒的画像与万字旗被换下来，取而代之的是列宁与斯大林的画像。伊万的书桌下简直是酒库，他一瓶瓶地往外拿伏特加，徒手拧开瓶盖，然后像灌水一样灌进喉咙里，美国人目瞪口呆。伊万像对待一个不熟悉的旧相识的态度询问阿尔弗雷德这几年是怎么过的，阿尔弗雷德感慨俄国人总是处于情绪热烈和薄情冷淡的两极。他如实回答：在耶鲁大学读了两年后，他就退学加入空军，把他的表哥亚瑟气了个半死；他去过珍珠港和中途岛，见证日本人从势不可挡到玉石俱焚；去过意大利，然后一路向东，从维也纳飞到柏林，看到了苏联人已经把红旗插在了国会大厦上。

伊万半垂着眼帘，看上去已经有些醉意，但眼神还是冰冷的，不知道是在认真听还是在发呆。从他的脖子上流出来的血让白色的绷带慢慢染成粉红，但伊万似乎感受不到疼痛。“你呢，万尼亚？冬妮娅他们都还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住问，后者将瓶子里最后一点酒一饮而尽。

“没什么好说的。”伊万的声音嘶哑但柔软，“父亲被陷害进了古拉格，我在收集证据为他平反；冬妮娅死在基辅的集中营；母亲因为过度劳累染上肺结核。”

伊万又开了一瓶酒，提到他支离破碎的家庭时，年轻的苏联军官的后背轻轻颤抖着。阿尔弗雷德抢走了那瓶酒，俄国人恼怒凶狠地盯着他，似乎想把他按在地上打一架。“别喝了，万尼亚。”阿尔弗雷德说，然后不知道该说什么了。他从不擅长用言语安慰人。

“酒太苦了，弗雷德卡。”伊万喃喃地说，从锋芒毕露到脆弱柔软，“亲吻我吧。”

亲吻最后演变为一场乘兴而来的性爱。事实上，他与伊万做爱的次数虽然并不算多，那一次绝对不是感受最好的一次。他们什么都没有准备，旁边是一堆伏特加的空瓶，伊万被他压在书桌上，他身后就是斯大林与列宁的画像，仿佛有第三者在注视着这场毫无廉耻的交媾。直到脱下伊万的裤子才看到他的大腿上也有很深的刀伤，因为粗鲁的动作开始不停地流血。阿尔弗雷德想停下来，而伊万用亲吻和呢喃央求他继续，此时的伊万像是刚从酒缸里被捞出来一样，浑身酒气，神志不清，企图用醉酒与性爱同时麻痹自己。于是同样被情欲搅乱脑袋的阿尔弗雷德满足了他。他的手指抵上伊万被酒精濡湿过的后穴，一边吮吸俄国人分量不小的阴茎一边将手指往更里面深入。伊万的大腿内侧还在不断往下滴血，肠壁内部紧而柔软，简直就像在给未经人事的处女开苞，阿尔弗雷德口干舌燥，想现在就要了他。然而苏联军官早就放弃了引以为傲的自制力，美国人极有技巧地为他口交，用手指慢慢打开他。伊万咽下一声哽咽，腰部轻轻扭动着，呻吟声柔软又放荡。阿尔弗雷德凑到伊万的耳边，故意用俄语说，“伊万·斯捷潘诺维奇，您快把我逼疯了。”

阿尔弗雷德没有耐心等待伊万为他完全打开，他的阴茎摩擦着伊万的臀缝，弄得后者股间变得湿滑一片，然后开始进入他。感受他的万尼亚因为他完全地被打开、被填满。阿尔弗雷德一边套弄着伊万的下体一边毫不留情地抽送着，宣泄着他这几年的思念。他想起那些残酷的时间，在中途岛，在珍珠港，身后是日本人穷追不舍的飞行中队，下面是反射着日光的一望无际的大海，阿尔弗雷德没有退路。有很多次，他都以为他会来不及迫降掉落在海里，被战机燃烧的火焰吞没，每当这个时候，蛮不讲理的爱情会突然出现在他脑海，阿尔弗雷德会因为见不到他的旧情人最后一面而懊悔难过。又或者是在北非、英国、意大利和捷克，他收听着收音机里苏德战场的惨状，那些被掩盖在苔原冻土下的钢铁洪流，他惧怕其中会有他的万涅奇卡。伊万的手攀附上他的后背，流着眼泪恳求他温柔一点，而阿尔弗雷德装作没有听到，用亲吻抹去伊万脸上的泪痕。

阿尔弗雷德在伊万的脸颊旁喘气。他拨开伊万过长的额发，露出沾着泪水的纤长睫毛和罕见的紫色眼球，以及太阳穴的位置狰狞的疤痕，战争和家庭变故让伊万又添加了几道受难的烙印。他的万尼亚，坚强但脆弱，顽固且患得患失，他为什么会爱上他，他又怎么能不爱他。

在几下用力地顶弄之后，阿尔弗雷德射在了伊万的股间，精液混杂着血液不断滴落，两人都累得说不出话。阿尔弗雷德解开伊万的白衬衫，吮吸着斯拉夫人颜色浅淡的乳首，将它们玩弄到红肿脱皮。伊万的肌肉紧实，皮肤冰冷，抱着他像是抱着一块柔软的冰块。伊万取下他脖子上的黑十字项链，递给阿尔弗雷德，“给你，把这个收着。”

阿尔弗雷德接过这个小巧精致的玩意儿，在手里把玩了两下，“这是什么？”

“我从出生后就一直戴着的项链。虽然我们一家都是党员，但我的外婆是个很虔诚的东正教徒，坚持带我和冬妮娅去教堂受洗，很可惜，阿妮娅和尼古拉出身时，她就已经去世了。”

十字架被阿尔弗雷德手心的温度焐热，“为什么要把这个送给我？”

伊万拿回项链，将它待在阿尔弗雷德的脖子上。他低头最后亲吻了那个十字架，然后抬头，朝他笑了一下，“我希望你不要忘记我。”

在他当时听到这句话时，阿尔弗雷德并没有什么特殊的情绪。然而每次回想起来，那些愧疚、难以名状的空虚和灼烧胸腔的感情像潮水一样压在他的身上，让他喘不过气来。阿尔弗雷德当时决定也为伊万留下些什么东西。他首先想到了他手腕上的江诗丹顿手表，是他18岁的成人礼，造型复杂，价值不菲。但阿尔弗雷德觉得这块手表的意义远比不上他脖子上的十字项链。在第二天，他跑遍了一片废墟的柏林，最后在一位名叫汉娜的女人手上用他的手表换到了一对戒指。戒指是最简单的圆环造型，材质也不是纯金，内部还有些泛黑，任何人都会认为这是场不划算的交易，除了阿尔弗雷德。

他把其中一枚留给自己，另一枚送给了伊万，换来了一连串来自苏联同志的缠绵的亲吻。伊万把戒指戴在无名指上，他本想保持一副严肃正直的模样，但还是忍不住笑了起来。他曲起手指亲吻了一下无名指上的环状物，“明年的春天，我带你去列宁墓献花吧。”

阿尔弗雷德对这个提议不屑一顾，“即使‘红色’已经成为这个时代的潮流，达瓦里希，但我永远不会认同共产主义的。我带你去纽约吧。”

莫斯科的冬天总会积一层厚厚的积雪，但是高尔基公园与阿尔弗雷德二十年前来时已经完全不同。拉手风琴的艺术家多了起来，卖花的姑娘也不再是曾经的沙俄贵族。不远处有为卫国战争付出生命的英雄修建的无名烈士墓，里面燃烧的长明火摇曳飘荡，见证那些死在保卫家园、又或者异国他乡的祖国母亲的孩子。阿尔弗雷德学着伊万，背朝下倒在灌木丛旁的一片厚厚的雪地中，感受着万尼亚深切热爱着的莫斯科。他抬头，鹅毛细雪从天上唰唰掉落，落在他的平光镜和金发上，落在他的嘴唇上，像是去世许久的故人的亲吻。阿尔弗雷德对着铅灰色的天空笑了起来，原来一切都尘埃落定了。

他取下手中的戒指，还有悬挂在他脖子上的项链，将它们埋在雪地里。

身后传来一声慈祥的提醒，“同志，您躺在雪地里做什么？”

他撑起身朝后望，是一位戴着头巾的胖胖的老太太，她担忧地补充了一句，“您会感冒的。”

阿尔弗雷德朝那位女士露出微笑，“我马上离开。”

-FIN-


End file.
